Bulbasaur
Bulbasaur es un Pokémon tipo planta/veneno introducido en la primera generación. Es uno de los Pokémon iniciales de la región Kanto. Se destaca por ser el primer Pokémon de la Pokédex Nacional. Etimología Su nombre es una combinación de las palabras bulb (bulbo en inglés) y saur, que viene del griego sauros, que quiere decir reptil o lagarto y es una terminación común en los nombres de los dinosaurios. Así Bulbasaur podría traducirse como Bulbosaurio, haciendo referencia al bulbo que tiene en el lomo. Su nombre japonés, Fushigidane, proviene de 不思議種 : semilla extraña. También es un juego de palabras con 不思議だね fushigi da ne, que significa literalmente ¿es extraño, verdad?, en referencia a que es el primer Pokémon de todos en la Pokédex Nacional y uno de los tres primeros que se presenta a los jugadores en el primer videojuego, Pokémon Verde. Su nombre francés, Bulbizarre, viene de las palabras bulb (bulbo) y bizarre (extraño), influenciado por el nombre japonés. Biología Bulbasaur es un Pokémon cuadrúpedo de color verde y manchas más oscuras de formas geométricas. Su cabeza representa cerca de un tercio de su cuerpo. En su frente se ubican tres manchas que pueden cambiar dependiendo del Pokémon como se demuestra en el anime. Tiene orejas pequeñas y puntiagudas. Sus ojos son grandes y de color rojo. Las patas son cortas con tres garras cada una. Este Pokémon tiene plantada una semilla/bulbo en la espalda que, como se observa en los cambios que experimenta al evolucionar, crece y se convierte en una flor aromática. Puede ser visto durmiendo bajo la brillante luz del sol. El bulbo de Bulbasaur le ayuda a defenderse de los enemigos y desde él puede disparar ataques tales como rayo solar y otros. Los Bulbasaur son Pokémon que se encuentran a menudo en manadas mixtas con otros Pokémon de tipo planta, generalmente comandados por un Venusaur y varios Ivysaur. Hay un mito que dice que los Bulbasaur se reúnen una vez al año en un lugar secreto dentro del bosque al que ningún humano puede entrar, donde evolucionan a Ivysaur. Se dice que dicha ceremonia puede tener lugar durante el equinoccio de primavera y generalmente dirigida por un Venusaur, como se cuenta en EP051. Cuando nace, se alimenta de unas semillas que tiene en su bulbo. No suele llevarse muy bien con los Heracross puesto que siempre que pueden aprovechan para absorberle la savia del bulbo, lo que puede desencadenar reacciones muy violentas. Cuando está en un combate, este Pokémon puede liberar la energía acumulada en un poderoso ataque llamado rayo solar. Además, puede atacar utilizando semillas que salen de su bulbo que succionan la salud de su oponente (Drenadoras). Bulbasaur puede extender dos lianas desde sí mismo, tanto para atacar como para manipular objetos (Látigo cepa).Fuente: Wikipedia. No es muy raro encontrarlo en jardines y zonas cercanas a fuentes de agua. También suele encontrarse en zonas boscosas profundas. Se los puede atraer con el aroma de las flores. Bulbasaur es omnívoro, aunque si no encuentra comida, su bulbo absorbe la energía del sol para hacer la fotosíntesis y le permite pasar días sin comer. Dicen que en las mañanas su bulbo se abre y atrapa al primer Pokémon que caiga por su irresistible olor. Fisiología Cuando este Pokémon nace, tiene una semilla en su lomo. Esta semilla crece y se desarrolla a lo largo del ciclo de vida de Bulbasaur a medida que se producen sus evoluciones. El bulbo absorbe y reserva la energía solar que Bulbasaur necesita para crecer. Dicen que cuanta más luz consuma la semilla, más olor producirá cuando se abra (cuando evolucione a Ivysaur). Por esta razón, este Pokémon disfruta mucho al descansar a plena luz del sol. Por otro lado, gracias a los nutrientes que el mismo bulbo almacena, puede pasar varios días sin comer.Así como se explica en las mismas Pokédex del videojuego. Al evolucionar a Ivysaur, pierde la habilidad de pararse sobre dos patas por el peso de su flor. Comportamiento Son muy cariñosos y responsables. Basándose en su comportamiento se puede decir que se parece a Turtwig, otro Pokémon inicial. La mayoría son domesticados, distribuidos a los entrenadores novatos por el Profesor Oak. Por eso, son considerados Pokémon educados y los más adecuados para iniciar; no sólo por su buen comportamiento, sino también por tener ventaja en los tres primeros gimnasios de Kanto. Tienen un fuerte sentido de lealtad. Y pueden ser los guardianes de una casa, centro, etc... eso se demuestra cuando Ash deja a Bulbasaur a cargo del Profesor Oak, y el Bulbasaur de Ash ayuda al profesor a defender y cuidar el laboratorio Pokémon. En el episodio Bulbasaur y la aldea oculta (EP010), Bulbasaur demuestra ser un Pokémon amigable y defensor, ya que protegía a un Oddish. En el episodio "La amenaza misteriosa" (EP104), un Bulbasaur fue abandonado por su entrenador en las alcantarillas, donde vivió durante muchos años. Cuando finalmente volvió a la superficie, no se sintió mal en absoluto por el abandono por su entrenador. De hecho, estaba alegre de verlo otra vez. Aunque el Bulbasaur de Ash al ser extraviado por un accidente, en el episodio (EP017) es el único que cree que Ash los abandonó a propósito. Esto es porque cada Bulbasaur tiene una confianza al entrenador variada aún siendo dócil. Diferencia de género Evolución Bulbasaur evoluciona a Ivysaur en el nivel 16. Ivysaur evoluciona a Venusaur en el nivel 32. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex En el anime Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Bulbasaur puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Bulbasaur puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 1ª generación= |-| 2ª generación= |-| 3ª generación= |-| 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Bulbasaur es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Mediante cría, Bulbasaur puede nacer con los siguientes movimientos huevo: Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Bulbasaur son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Bulbasaur: Otras apariciones En el anime , Ash, Misty y Tracey visitan la ciudad y encuentran a ese Bulbasaur. Finalmente se lo entregan a la enfermera Joy.}} En el manga En el TCG Archivo:180px-GuardianBulbasaur.jpg Archivo:180px-Bulbasaur EX FireRed and LeafGreen.jpg Archivo:Bulbasaurtcg.jpg Archivo:Sw 77 bulbasaur.jpg|Bulbasaur Lv 14 Archivo:44-bulbasaur.jpg|Bulbasaur Lv 13 Bulbasaur TCG Pt Supreme Victors Single Common.jpg‎ Bulbasaur TCG EX Aqua_vs Magma.jpg Bulbasaur TCG EX Crystal Guardians.jpg‎ Bulbasaur EX Fire Red & Leaf Green.jpg Bulbasaur Pokemon Expedition.jpg‎ Bulbasaur Gym Challenge.jpg En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: aparece como un trofeo. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''Bulbasaur is a cute Pokémon born with a large seed firmly affixed to its back; the seed grows in size as the Pokémon does. Along with Squirtle and Charmander, Bulbasaur is one of the three Pokémon available at the beginning of Pokémon Red and Blue. It evolves into Ivysaur. *''Pokémon Red & Blue.'' Traducción literal: Bulbasaur es un Pokémon hermoso que nace con una semilla grande firmemente fijada a su espalda, la semilla crece a medida que el Pokémon también lo hace. Junto con Squirtle y Charmander, Bulbasaur es uno de los tres Pokémon disponibles al inicio de Pokémon Rojo y Azul. Evoluciona a Ivysaur. *''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul.'' Trofeo Bulbasaur SSBM.jpg|Trofeo de Bulbasaur en Melee *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: también aparece como trofeo. Cabe mencionar que en este juego también aparece su evolución Ivysaur, siendo este un personaje seleccionable. :;Información del trofeo Bulbasaur: ''Un Pokémon Semilla. Desde que nace, BULBASAUR lleva a lomos una gran semilla, cuyos nutrientes usa para crecer más y más. Si se expone mucho tiempo al sol, tanto cuerpo como semilla aumentarán de tamaño. Según dicen algunos, cuando la semilla era mucho más ligera, BULBASAUR era capaz de caminar a dos patas. Evoluciona a IVYSAUR. *''GBA: Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja.'' *''NDS: Pokémon Perla y Diamante.'' Trofeo Bulbasaur SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Bulbasaur en Brawl Curiosidades * Bulbasaur es el único Pokémon inicial que en su primera etapa evolutiva es de dos tipos: planta y veneno. Anotaciones En otros idiomas * Alemán: Bisasam * Francés: Bulbizarre * Coreano: Isanghaessi Véase también ca:Bulbasaur pl:Bulbasaur fr:Bulbizarre it:Bulbasaur ja:フシギダネ zh:妙蛙種子 ru:Бульбазавр